


Dean's girl

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pushes the reader away and she leaves taking something with her. Then Dean goes to get the reader and finds she is pregnant with his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> This is inspired by prompt by Ashley_Winchester_77.

Dean's girl

 

By:L.R. Bare

Pairing: Dean/Reader

 

Rated: Mature

 

The bunker was so very awesome. You loved it from the moment you had come to live there with your now distant boyfriend Dean and his brother Sam. The bunker has become your home but you were leaving. Dean had pushed you away. 

 

You were crying going out the door because you knew one thing he didn't you were pregnant with his child. It had happened just after he got back from him freaking out and killing Death. Dean had been acting funny. Ok last year too. Your boyfriend was not normal anyway so this was not big stretch you were used to it. 

 

You tearfully packed and left. You had talked to Sam who had caught you throwing up. You made him promise to not tell Dean. You even told Sam where you might go. You was planning on going somewhere else though. You wrote Dean a long letter explaining that you loved him but you were sick of him pushing you away. 

 

Then you took one last long and took off in your car. You went to your cabin up in the woods. Jody had helped you find it. She had started over helping wayward girls out. You figured she was just down the hill if you needed her. Jody had always been nice to you. Same with Donna. 

 

You looked around and knew you had your work cut out when you saw the cabin. It was in disarray but your uncle Bobby had never been the greatest housekeeper. At least you had weapons. And computer service. 

 

You sat down because you were feeling dizzy. You had to be around three months along. Then you got back up and cleaned the whole cabin. It would be home now. You longed for Dean's arms around you and missed his smell. You even had brought one of his pillow sheets so you did not have to be without him. 

 

You sighed. You would be in for it this winter though. The forecasters had said it would be a rough one. 

 

***********************************

Sam and Dean got back home from the store and found the bunker empty. Sam found the note first. And showed Dean who shrugged .

"You know she is better off with Amara following me and all. This stuff is getting scary Sam." Dean said

"You are not fooling me Dean you love that girl. When you decide to come off your high horse and go get her I will tell you where she is." Sam said then he went to the library to do research. It had been cleaned before she left she had cleaned. 

He knew she had told him the wrong place. Jody had called him and told him where she was and asked him if he wanted her to keep an eye on her. Sam had said "Yes of course. " Y/N was all they had left of Bobby. He wanted to keep in contact with you. 

 

He heard Dean slam his door. He even thought he heard him crying. This all had been hard on Dean. Sam knew why he was pushing you away it was because of what they did. 

It took five months for Dean to finally ask Sam where you were. Then he said "We are going to get her." 

 

As they were driving the impala up the driveway which was dusted in snow. The storm would hit soon and Jody had called Dean saying he needed to get his ass up there to see you. 

"Did she say anything else Dean?" Sam asked he knew you were pregnant. He wondered if Jody told Dean. 

"No she just said it was going to be a bad winter and before Y/N got snowed in I needed to see her." Dean said. They got out. 

*******************************************************

You felt so huge . You got out of bed that morning and just wanted to stay in it. You could not do that. You had to chop wood . Claire had been awesome and helped but you wanted to do some things yourself. 

You were almost down the stairs when you heard someone pull up. You could swear it sounded like the impala. nah not possible you thought. Then you ran to the door to see there in your driveway was that handsome ex of yours and that huge bohunk of a brother of his. You threw open the door and ran out even though it was cold and you did not have proper clothes on. 

 

Dean's eyes got big when he saw you. "Y/n what how the hell" Dean said awestruck pointing at your huge tummy. 

"I knew it" was all Sam said as he threw his arms around you then Dean came around and did the same thing. 

Jody came walking up with Claire. "You dumb son of bitch. This woman needs you. You should have been here sooner." Jody said scolding him but hugged him too. 

"I did not know Jody I swear. " Dean said and looked back at you. 

"We need to get you inside it is too cold out here" Sam said taking his cue. Dean saw you came running out in your bare feet he picked you up and carried you in. 

 

Then he put you down on the ground. Then he turned to you with a sad expression on his face and asked "Why didn't you tell me?" 

You was about to answer him when you felt a trickle of water. Damn it you thought you peed yourself. Then you looked up and Jody came in and said "It is time boys." 

You fainted. When you came to Dean was holding your hand and you were laying on the bed. 

You heard them say something about they were snowed in. Jody was saying she knew this would happen so she got all the supplies to help. Then you heard a whoosh sound and saw Castiel right there asking if he could help. 

The pain ripped through you like no other pain ever had. You bore down and did your breathing. Dean was wiping your forehead as you did so. Jody looked to see how far long you were. Then she had a worried look on her face. You was given something and you slept. 

 

When you woke up this time Jody told you to bear down and push which you did and pain tore through you again. Dean held your hand and helped you through it just by being there. You had cried long and hard over him now he was there. 

You did one more push and felt the baby come out. Thank god you heard crying. Then all of a sudden you passed out. 

***********************************************************

Sam was worried Y/n had almost bleed to death and his brother was inconsolable. 

"What is she dies Sammy.? It will be my fault." Dean said holding his son who was just so damn beautiful he could not stop looking at him. 

"No Dean do not think that way" Sam said 

Jody finally came out and said "I stopped the bleeding. You can go see her now but she needs sleep." 

Dean went in to see you lying there pale and not moving. He started crying. 

You woke up to see Dean sleeping by you. The baby in the bassinet. You scooted over to the baby and picked him up. Marveling at how tiny he was and how beautiful he was. 

Then when you look up Dean is right there smiling at both of you. He kisses you on the forehead and say "I will never let anything come between us again"


End file.
